


Super Gross

by cuddlesome



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Ectoplasm, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, I'm entirely convinced, Kissing, Young Love, they were gay for each other since they were Smolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's first kiss is covered in ghost guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Gross

**Author's Note:**

> I got back from seeing Ghostsbusters with my girlfriend last night at like midnight and rattled off this little fic.

Abby’s reaction to Erin telling her about her in-house ghost ends up being a lot more thrilled than she could have hoped for. She happily chatters with her about every detail right down to the cause of death (a stroke), the ungodly smell her bedroom now possesses (stale vaguely rose/mostly old lady perfume), and how likely it was that she had some message to impart to Erin (unlikely, since she had yet to really do much).

As much as Erin would prefer that the old lady’s ghost was in a controlled environment to be studied instead of her bedroom, she deals with what she has. After a while she would even go so far as to say it stopped being scary, if not a little uncomfortable. Suffering through the night with the old lady hanging over her head and her slack jaws dripping ectoplasm all over Erin is made worth it by the excitement radiating off of Abby the next day.

They’re sitting on Abby’s porch together, legs touching, passing back and forth a cup of cherry limeade. It’s summer, so there are no other kids around like in the confines of school to tease them for talking about ghosts.

After speculating on what chemical compounds the green residue is made of, they decide that Erin will collect some in Tupperware the next night. How exactly they will test it, they’re not yet sure—they hadn’t really gotten that far. Having a little container of green goop will count for something, though.

The next question Abby asks is: “Is she pretty?”

“Pretty?” Erin is taken aback for a moment at the abrupt change in topic, but she still gives the question some thought. “Not really, she was like a hundred years old.”

Abby looks disappointed.

Erin adds hastily, “But I guess she was kind of pretty in like an… ethereal way. I can’t really describe it, but I can show you, if you want.”

And so they have a sleepover. The old lady either does not like Abby or does not like the change in routine, because the minute Erin and Abby get comfortable in their sleeping bags, she barfs all over them.

Erin, convinced she has managed to lose the only good-friend-who-believes-in-ghosts she has ever had, turns to look at Abby with a horrified expression. She needn’t have worried. Abby is ecstatic as she cleans the worst of the slimy gunk off of her glasses.

“That was so awesome. You showed me a real-life ghost!” Abby’s eyes are twinkling and her dimpled cheeks are flushed red with exhilaration beneath the layer of green slime. “I could kiss you!”

Usually that’s the sort of thing Erin would laugh stiffly at and brush off. It’s not as if any normal person ever actually kisses people after saying that. Especially not when they’re covered in ectoplasm. She should know by now that Abby is not normal and ectoplasm does not help. Abby kisses Erin and it’s extremely sticky. She manages not to taste any of it—they are both a little too young to have discovered the wonderful world of tongue kissing yet—but it is still nasty as all get-out. The only thing that makes it bearable is how soft Abby's lips are.

"I can't believe my first kiss was covered in ghost guts." Erin says, spitting in an attempt to get some of the slime off of her lips.

Abby's grin is huge. "I can."

They don’t speak of it, but they kiss again once they get the ectoplasm cleaned off with their pajama sleeves.

The therapy sessions try to bang out of her both the fear and the enchantment with ghosts that not only the ghost itself but Abby contributed to. They succeed in neither area, obviously. Erin still feels at least partway sane many years later when, after bagging the fourth ghost that night, she wipes some ectoplasm off of her face on her jumpsuit sleeve so she can kiss Abby without it being too disgusting.


End file.
